The present invention relates to a glass antenna device for an automobile suitable for received signals in a long wave broadcast band (LW band)(150-280 kHz), a middle wave broadcast band (530-1630 kHz), a short wave broadcast band (SW band)(2.3-26.1 MHz), an FM broadcast band (76-90 MHz, (Japan)), an FM broadcast band (88-108 MHz (U.S.A.)), a TV-VHF band (90-108 MHz and 170-222 MHz) and a TV-UHF band (470-770 MHZ), which has a high signal receiving sensitivity and a noise suppressing property and which is rich in productivity.